Corona
Corona is the Embodiment of Order and a key figure in the Shardsverse Series. She is the direct counterpart of her brother, Kairos, who embodies Chaos. Several million years ago, she and her brother fought each other in a cataclysmic battle that resulted in the splitting of the plane, Ethermateria, into two separate shards. The shattering of the universe resulted in their powers being reduced to three-fourths of what it once was, however, the two shards are bound where the split occurred. By merging with a mage, she was able to seal her brother inside an obelisk crafted from her Primordial Magics. Her fusion with the mage created a being known as the Ever-Being. After the death of each one, Corona seeks out a new host. History Corona was born long ago alongside the other Rune Dragons with the formation of Ethermateria. She was born from the Primordial God of Creation and Genesis, Alpha. She is the second oldest of the Rune Dragons coming shortly after her twin brother, Kairos. In the infantile days of Ethermateria, the Primordial God of Extinction and Destruction, Omega, and his Four Horsemen alongside the Primordial Goddess of Light, Radia. After Omega was banished, she and her siblings erected a barrier around Ethermateria to prevent the Four Horsemen and Omega from entering the dimension ever again. Billions of years later, Corona and her siblings would enjoy life among the mortal races. She would become beloved even by the proto-humans and worshipped as the benevolent goddess of light and order. Her brother, Kairos, would become jealous of the worship his sister received. The two argued for a while and Kairos left. Hundreds of years after her brother had disappeared, Corona spotted a group of proto-humans sacrificing a young girl to someone. Appalled, she appeared before them and set the girl free. Her brother confronted her and the two argued. Kairos offered that she offers herself in the place of the child to which her heart shattered. She refused and Kairos attacked her. The two fought over the course of thousands of years, with entire universes falling in their battle. Eventually, the two returned to Ethermateria wherein a final clash, the realm shattered into two. With all her power, Corona prevented the total collapse of the realm. The result was a loss of power for her and her brother along with the rest of their siblings. Millions of years, the two would continue their war until Corona would find a mage who helped her after she crashlanded on Materia. She fused with the mage during the Fusion and sealed her brother away at the Origin Point, the realm where the two universes were still connected within the Runic Obelisk. Appearance Corona is a beautiful woman. She has perfect, unblemished skin and has golden-white hair that bears the same texture and feeling of the softest silk. Her eyes are said to be the same color as the purest of gold and shine with the same intensity as the Sun. She wears a white and gold hooded battle dress with yellow accents. Her arms are covered in silver armor with the rerebrace and counter being pure silver in color and the vambraces bearing gold highlights. In her true form, she appears as a large white griffon-like dragon with large eagle-like wings. Her size in this form varies from being small as a housecat to being larger than even Trihexa and Midgardsormr. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Corona is extremely powerful and the exact limit of her power is unknown as there are no records of her on Materia but while in control of Issei's body, she was able to easily defeat Loki as well as Fenrir at the same time. Albion, who sensed her power, likened it to the Emerald Dragon only much older and much more powerful. Light Manipulation: Corona can control light as seen when she formed a halo made of pure light behind her that could split into multiple orbs that harm very powerful opponents. It was able to easily bypass the durability of the God Killing Wolf, Fenrir and left him severely injured. Swordsmanship: Corona has shown a degree in swordsmanship. She was able to cut off Loki's arm with True Excalibur. Flight: Corona can fly with the use of energy wings. Fusionism: Corona fused herself with the soul of the First 26,000 years ago during the previous Fusion Event and resulted in the Creation of the Ever-Being. Dimensional Empowerment: Corona is restored to her full power once every 26,000 years when the two realms of Etheria and Materia become the one realm of Ethermateria once more. Trivia *The concept of Corona is based on Raava from The Legend of Korra who fused with Wan, the First Avatar, during the Harmonic Convergence to seal Vaatu within the Tree of Time. *Corona is one of the two beings whose energy is where the Gods of Materia sprung from, but only her brother is known in most pantheons as they have the concept of the world being born from Chaos. However, in the Egyptian Pantheon, Corona is known as Ma'at which is the force of Order. *Her name Corona means Crown. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Shardsverse